Una fiesta inolvidable
by VicPin
Summary: :Crazy Crossover: :Cancionero en inglés: :¡Varios invitados especiales!: Butters pensaba celebrar en soledad su cumpleaños número 17, sin saber que, lejos de ese panorama, se embarcará en una loca fiesta con la guía de dos personas inesperadas... Pésimo summary! Mejor pásenle y lean! ::Dedicado a: Garu0212:
1. Prólogo

**_Feliz fin de semana, gente!_  
**

**_Ojalá se la pasen bien con su fami y amigos XD! _**

**_Ok... Aquí les caigo con el prólogo de una historia tipo cancionero en inglés que hace rato que está en mi mente XD, aunque advierto que posiblemente intercalaré varias rolas de un conocido cantaautor con otras rolas distintas. Dicho cantaautor es nada más y nada menos que Sean Paul (algunas lo recordarán por rolas como "Like Glue o Get Busy, pero bueno...)._**

**_Ahora bien, ¿de qué tratará la historia? Descúbranlo ustedes mismos, gente ;-)..._**

**_Así mismo, me gustaría dedicarle este fic por entero a Garu0212, porque su fic "Drabbles South Park" me dio una buena idea :-). Un beso, chica!_**

**_P.d: Los siguientes personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Comedy Central, a Ubisoft, a _****_Shinozaki Hitoyo y Kousaka Tohru, y a George Rémi "Hergé" respectivamente y en orden de aparición. XD._**

* * *

**La mejor fiesta de mi vida.**

* * *

**Dedicado a:** Garu0212. ¡Un abrazo y un beso, chica!

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Leopold "Butters" Stotch abrió sus ojos cuando los primeros rayos del Sol entraron en su habitación. No obstante, al momento de estirarse, se dio cuenta abruptamente de que no estaba solo, ya que tenía entre sus brazos a dos bellas mujeres desnudas, una en cada lado, quienes dormían plácidamente con sus cabezas en su pecho.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿C-cómo…?!

La chica que estaba a su derecha, una pelinegra, se movió ligeramente y, abriendo los ojos, sonrió y le dijo:

- Buenos días, Leo.

Butters, sonrojado, le contestó:

- B-buenos días, Cristina.

La aludida se incorporó un poco y, rozando sus labios con los del joven Stotch, le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo dormiste?

- B-bien, su-supongo… ¿Y tú?

- Muy bien, aunque todavía siento cansancio por lo de la megafiesta de anoche.

- Ehmmm… Cristina… R-respecto a esa fiesta… Uhmmm… Bueno, respecto a nosotros… Uhmmm… ¿C-cómo sucedió… esto? Es decir…

Cristina rió y, con un "beso esquimal" o roce de narices, le respondió:

- ¡Ay, Leo! ¡Mi dulce y querido Leo! No debiste haber probado la marihuana y bebido toda la botella de tequila con Desmond.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Uhmmm- gimió Sofía, la pelirroja quien, al abrir los ojos, se incorporó con mucha flojera y le dio un beso en los labios a Butters diciéndole: -… Buen día, Leo. Buen día, Cris.

- Buen día, Sofía – le saludaron ambos.

La pelirroja bostezó mientras se incorporaba y, con una sonrisa, les preguntó:

- ¿De qué hablan, chicos?

- Estábamos hablando de la pérdida de memoria de Leo tras su tremenda combinación de tequila y marihuana – respondió Cristina.

- Mio Dio, é vero, tesoro! (¡Dios mío, es cierto, cariño!). ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien – respondió el joven rubio -… Bueno, tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza.

- Es la cruda por la cantidad de alcohol que consumiste, tesoro. Eso y la marihuana.

- Lo sé, querida, lo sé, pe- ¡Oh, Dios!

Leopold se levantó abruptamente y, al ponerse los bóxers, salió de la habitación en compañía de sus dos novias, quienes tenían como ropa una ropa ancha que tomaron prestado de la habitación de los padres del rubio.

El panorama que se presentó ante los ojos azules del rubio al abrir la puerta de la habitación podría catalogarse como parte de la "post – megafiesta salvaje": A lo largo del pasillo habían varios individuos durmiendo el sueño de los justo; algunos abrazaban la botella de la cerveza y otro más tenían encima de sí a sus parejas, sean hombres o mujeres.

Dentro de la habitación de sus padres, Leo pudo divisar a un tipo durmiendo con cuatro mujeres de distinto color de piel; lo peor del todo es que reconoció en el tipo al propio Desmond Miles, el mejor amigo de Cristina, y quien había sido el autor de la santa marihuaniza que se pegó la noche anterior durante la alocada, salvaje y colosal fiesta de cumpleaños que sus dos novias le organizaran la noche anterior.

Entró al baño, en donde confirmó no solamente que el inodoro había sido arrancado de su sitio y lanzado por la ventana, como le había parecido ver esa noche, sino que también había confirmado que Ezio, el hermano de Sofía, estaba dentro de ella, desnudo, oloroso a sexo, vómito y ron, y con Altair, su novio desde quién sabe en qué momento, sumamente abrazado.

Si aquella escena representaba para Butters todo un trauma, el hecho de ver el resto de su casa fue prácticamente la antesala a un apocalipsis y a una terrible diabetes por parte de todos, especialmente de sus padres.

La planta baja estaba hecha un tremendo desastre; papeles, botellas, alguna que otra alhaja, ropa interior y hasta sandalias estaban desparramados en cada rincón. Varias personas dormían en el suelo de la sala y hasta encima de la mesa de la cocina, mostrando sus intimidades o derramando su baba por la santa cruda que de seguro tendrían.

- Ay, no – murmuró Butters en un absoluto estado de shock -… Ay, no…

- Esto es todo un apocalipsis – comentó Sofía.

- Estamos en un serio problema – añadió Cristina.

Luego, mirando al pobre rubio, le dijeron:

- Lo sentimos, Leo.

El aludido, con una sonrisa, exclamó muy frenético:

- ¡¿Lo sienten?! ¡¿De veras lo sienten?!

Las chicas no dijeron nada, puesto que sabían que se habían merecido el regaño por parte de su novio. No obstante, se quedaron sorprendidas al sentir el cálido abrazo del chico diciéndoles:

- Gracias.

Las chicas le miraron sorprendidas y Sofía le preguntó:

- ¿N-no estás molesto?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió el chico con desenfado – De hecho… ¡Esto es lo que siempre he querido hacer! Es decir… ¡Esto ha sido la mejor y alocada fiesta de mi vida!

- ¡No hablarás en serio! – exclamó Cristina.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí lo hago, Cris! Aunque claro, no recuerdo muchas cosas que tal vez podrían ser los mejores recuerdos de mi vida… Pero bueno, ¿ya qué?

Sofía y Cristina se echaron a reír.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Leopold.

Sofía, con una sonrisa, le respondió:

- Sucede que grabamos la fiesta de principio a fin con la ayuda de Tintin, mi primo… El cuál, si no me equivoco, estará enterrado en algún lado con los hermanos Kuba… Claro, si es que realmente no se habrá empedado el cabrón.

De repente escucharon un gemido.

Leo y las chicas se volvieron hacia de dónde provenía aquél gemido; en medio de un par de mellizos semidesnudos, un joven pelirrojo se incorporaba sobándose la cabeza. Sofía, sonriente, dijo:

- Hablando del rey de Roma.

- Cállate, So – replicó el joven -. ¡Argh! ¡Mi cabeza!

- ¿Cruda?

- C-creo que sí… ¡Urgh! ¡Mi cabeza!

El chico se levantó con todo y cámara de video en mano, la cual afortunadamente estaba apagada, y, al ver a Leo, le saludó:

- Buen día, B.

- ¿Qué hay, Tintin? ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Mal… Me duele la cabeza por esta jodida cruda… ¡Ah! Toma.

Leo recibió la cámara de las manos de Tintin, quien añadió:

- Grabé todo lo acontecido en la fiesta a petición de mi queridísima prima…

Sofía le sacó la lengua en broma para luego abrazar a su primo entre risas.

Butters, por su parte, va al sótano acompañado de Cristina; por suerte para él, el lugar había permanecido intacto, así que, con entera libertad, prendió la televisión y, conectando la cámara, empezó a reproducir el video desde comienzo y, con ello, a recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

* * *

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el prólogo de este cancionero que, creo yo, no será más de cinco o seis capítulos... O un poco más.**_

_**Sé que varios se preguntarán quién demonios son Cristina, Sofía, Desmond, Altair, los tales hermanos Kuba Y Tintin; para despejar sus dudas, aquí algunos datos:**_

_**a) Cristina Vespucci, Sofía Sartor,**__**Altair Ibn La-Ahad **__** y **__**Desmond Miles **__**son personajes principales de la saga de Assassin's Creed. Cristina aparece en "AC II" y "AC: Brotherhood" yera el primer amor de Ezio, quien murió asesinada en Florencia; Sofía, por su parte, aparece en "AC: Revelations" y era la esposa de Ezio y madre de sus hijos. Altair era un Asesino medieval y pariente muy, pero muy lejano de Ezio; aparece en AC I en calidad de personaje central. Desmond Miles resulta ser el descendiente de Ezio y de Altair; es un Asesino de nuestra época que es una pieza clave en la pugna entre templarios y asesinos.**_

_**b) Los hermanos Misao y Homare Kuba aparecen en el manga "Okane Ga Nai"; ambos están al servicio de Kanou Somuku, un banquero yakuza, tanto como secretarios como asesinos a sueldo.**_

_**c) **__**Tintin es el personaje principal de una serie de cómics creados por George Remi "Hergé"; de hecho, lo reconocerán por la adaptación fílmica recién estrenada el año pasado.**_

_**Sin más qué decir, nos vemos en otro fic o en un próximo capítulo.**_

_**Saludines!**_

_**Vicka.**_


	2. Midnight Blue: Planeando la fiesta

**_Buenas noches, gente! ¿Cómo les va? Aquí festejando, aunque no lo aparente, el oro que México se ganó en el futbol olímpico. El único, pero bueno... Algo es algo XD. En fin... Aquí les caigo con el primer episodio de este cancionero que, sin prometer nada, podría ser o muy alocado o un tanto aburrido, según sea su gusto._  
**

**_Así, decidí abrir la historia con una melodía de jazz clásico llamado "Midnight Blue" del músico Kenny Burrell, la cual pueden hallar en Youtube:_**

**_watch? v= OvrCNuLdC4E_**

**_La rola la conocí en la versión del violinista británico Nigel Kennedy, la cual también la pueden disfrutar en YouTube:_**

**_watch? v= AtfHAvloHB0_**

**_Ambas versiones son muy buenas y disfrutables, y como que, siento y pienso yo, son las más indicadas para el presente capítulo XD._**

**_En fin, sin más qué decir... ¡Disfruten!_**

**_Besos y abrazos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**I.**

**Midnight Blue: Planeando la fiesta de Butters.**

_**72 horas antes… O dos días antes de la megafiesta.**_

Era el jueves 5 de Septiembre, dos días antes de que Butters cumpliera 17 años de edad. Normalmente un chico como él pasaría su cumpleaños a toda madre, es decir, muy bien, muy de fiesta en fiesta, en compañía de su familia y de sus amigos, ya sea en su casa o en alguna discoteca en esa misma noche, pero no.

Teniendo en cuenta el poblado en donde vivía, la clase de familia que tenía y los "amigos" que se cargaba, festejar su cumpleaños de la manera "normal" (salidas, fiestas, etc.) no era una opción nada saludable ni feliz, teniendo, claro está, muchas razones sólidas que hasta sobraban mencionarlas.

En pocas palabras, todos los cumpleaños que había festejado a lo largo de su vida no fueron nada gratos; en la mayoría de sus cumpleaños, o nadie iba a su fiesta ó simplemente sus padres le castigaban por X o por Y cuestión, sea esta la más absurda y estúpida que fuera.

En fin, ahí estaba él: Sentado en la cama, escuchando a sus padres hasta el hartazgo la cantidad de tareas domésticas a realizar justamente después de regresar a clase; sus padres iban a salir de viaje justamente en la tarde y regresarían hasta el lunes por la tarde.

- … Y recuerda, Butters, que las plantas deben estar perfectamente cuidadas, ¿me ha entendido, señorito? – decía Stephen, su padre.

- Sí, señor – respondió el chico.

- Y no olvides que debes tener todas las puertas bajo llave, ya sea estando tú dentro o al salir – decía su madre.

- Sí, señora.

- Por último… ¿Dónde celebrarás tu cumpleaños? – inquirió su padre.

- No lo voy a celebrarlo este año, papá.

Linda y Stephen se sorprendieron mientras que Butters añadió:

- Este año prefiero enfocarme en ahorrar dinero para la Universidad.

_Corrección: Francamente mis cumpleaños son una mierda, ya que ustedes siempre me lo joden, _pensó el chico con molestia.

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a organizar una reunión con tus amigos? – inquirió su madre.

- No.

_Ya quisiera celebrar mi cumpleaños con ellos, si es que realmente fueran mis amigos y realmente fuéramos todos una familia normal._

- Con las tareas que me dejaron en la escuela, dudo mucho tener tiempo para descansar y festejarlo aunque sea por quince minutos.

Linda y Stephen se miraron el uno al otro sumamente extrañados. El adolescente, por su parte, les preguntó:

- Ehmmm… ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

- Butters, ¿tienes algún problema del cual quieras contarnos? – inquirió su madre.

- No… Solamente estoy pensando en sacrificar este año algunas celebraciones.

_Además, ustedes ni de coña me han escuchado toda la vida. ¿Por qué coño voy a decirles lo que realmente me pasa?_

Stephen y Linda no discutieron más y se retiraron de la habitación.

_**&%&%&**_

_**Sophie_Sart: **__¡¿Cómo que no celebrarás tu cumpleaños este año, Leo?! _– exclamó Sofía Sartor, su amiga de Italia, luego de leer que Butters no pensaba celebrar su cumpleaños.

_**LeoButStotch:**__ Pues ya ves, mi querida amiga_- escribió Butters -_. No quiero tener otro triste cumpleaños en donde mis "amigos" y compañeros de escuela brillen por su ausencia y me anden inventando patéticas excusas. Además, estoy harto de que mis padres me arruinen esos días tan especiales; siempre es lo mismo: Me castigan por tanta pendejada como les sea posible. Hoy, por ejemplo, me impusieron una serie de tareas domésticas a realizar durante el fin de semana en castigo por haberme sacado una B en Química. ¡Por una puta B! Lo haría con mucho gusto, pero coño, ¡no es como para que me castiguen así y me carguen la mano! ¡Y todo por una puta B!_

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **__Creo que a tus padres se les fue la mano esta vez_ – intervino Cristina Vespucci, su otra amiga de Italia-_. Una B es como un 9; el 9 y el 10 son buenas calificaciones, sí, ¿pero castigarte sólo por eso? ¡Por favor! ¡Eso ya es rayar de la exageración! Digo, me suena lógico un castigo de ese tipo siempre y cuando, no sé, hayas robado en alguna tienda o reprobara materia con una calificación muy, pero muy baja (un dos tal vez), ¿pero castigarte por un 9?_

_**Sophie_Sart:**__ Es demasiada presión a la que estás sometido, en pocas palabras. Es demasiada y muy perjudicial para tu salud._

_**LeoButStotch:**__ Lo sé . Pero aún así, este año no celebraré mi cumpleaños. Es triste, pero creo que es lo mejor y lo más sabio por ahora. _

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **__¿Ni aunque fuera una súper megafiesta? Es decir, tus padres no estarán todo el fin de semana. Tendrías la casa para ti solito._

_**LeoButStotch: **__Jejejeje. ¡Ni así! En este pinche pueblo del carajo uno no puede celebrar su cumpleaños sin que todos se enteren y le chismeen hasta al perro. Por decirlo así: Si hago una megafiesta de proporciones legendarias, todo el mundo es capaz de ir a chismearle a mis viejos cuando regresen y entonces me aplicarían la "Ley Stotch", que es el no salir a ningún lugar, ni siquiera a comer algo con alguien._

_**Sophie_Sart: **__Uhmmm… ¿Y el resto de tus "amigos" qué, Leo? ¿No piensan celebrar tu cumple aunque sea con una pequeña reunión?_

_**LeoButStotch: **__Con esos cabrones no cuento ni para cinco centavos. Ninguno recuerda mi cumpleaños … Y si se les acuerda, es por el Facebook. Además, mañana todos mis compañeros se irán de excursión a Yellowstone y no regresarán hasta domingo por la tarde._

_**Cristina_Vespa89:**__ ¡Ahí tienes! ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?_

_**LeoButStotch: **__Ehmmm… He ahí el detalle. Mis viejos me dijeron textualmente que no, que porque me necesitaban en casa y que no podía darme el lujo de ir a pasear, no luego de haber sacado una B. Yo les decía que era una actividad extracurricular de la escuela a la que tenía que ir, porque de ello dependía mi calificación, pero ellos me castigaron sólo por replicarles. ¬¬. _

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **__… Realmente te compadezco, Leo. Tienes unos padres muy, pero muy jodidos. ¿De cuándo acá piensan que son perfectos? ¡Urgh! ¡Esa actitud me enferma!_

_**Sophie_Sart: **__Demasiado escándalo por un 9, en mi opinión. Demasiado escándalo y demasiado estúpido el castigo. _

_**LeoButStotch: **__Uff! ¡Y no solo eso! Por ese estúpido castigo, tuve que hablar con la profesora Schwartz para que, al menos, intercediera por mí ante mis padres, ya que le había explicado mi situación. ¿Y saben lo que me dijo la fulana esa? "Que ese era MI PROBLEMA, no suyo" ¬_¬ …_

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **__¬_¬ _

_**Sophie_Sart: **__¬_¬ _

_**LeoButStotch:… **__Lo peor es que esa excursión era el 50% de mi calificación… T.T. En resumidas cuentas, me acaban de joder bien bonito esos cabrones. Ellos y el resto del grupo, quienes se la pasaron haciendo burlas de mí._

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **__O.O ¡¿Quéee?! ¡¿Esa excursión vale la mitad de tu calificación?! ¡Joder!_

_**Sophie_Sart: **__Leo, no es por nada, pero honestamente creo que deberías de pensar bien en irte de esa casa, y si es dable del pueblo. No es justo que te hagan eso; ok, supongamos que bajaste tus calificaciones. ¿Y eso qué? No por eso vas a dejar que las demás materias también bajen de promedio. No por eso se les acaba el mundo. Y tus… Compañeros, llamémosles así, o no tienen ni la más jodida idea de cómo es tu vida ó, tristemente, saben la clase de padres que tienes y hacen uso de ello para tomar ventaja. Pon como ejemplo tu relación con ese gordinflón llamado Cartman. ¿Acaso alguna vez te ha tendido la mano o usado sus habilidades de manipulación para beneficiarte un poquito aunque sea? _

_**LeoButStotch: **__No que yo recuerde._

_**Sophie_Sart:**__ ¿Y los otros tres? _

_**LeoButStotch: **__Bueno… Ellos, al igual que el gordo, me han perjudicado bastante. Incluso me llegué a enterar que me invitaron a Casa Bonita nada más porque a la mamá de uno de ellos le insistió. Iban a invitar a Kevin o a Clyde, no a mí. T.T._

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **__¬_¬ Eso estuvo jodido… Pero bueno…_

_**LeoButStotch:**__ U.U Bueno… Tengo que irme, chicas. Mañana tengo que ir a la escuela… Otra vez._

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **__^_^. ¡Duerme bien, Buttercup!_

_**Sophie_Sart: **__¡Sueña con los angelitos! _

_**LeoButStotch: **__Grazie mile (mil gracias), chicas! ¡Un beso desde Colorado!_

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **__ ¡Igualmente desde Florencia, Italia!_

_**LeoButStotch cierra sesión.**_

_**&%&%&**_

Un rato después de que Butters había terminado su sesión, Sofía Sartor, desde su computadora, le escribió a Cristina, su mejor amiga y compañera de la preparatoria:

_**Sophie_Sart: **__Cristina, se me acaba de ocurrir un plan._

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **__O.o ¿Un plan?_

_**Sophie_Sart: **__Sip._

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **__Ok… ¿Y cuál es ese plan ?_

_**Sophie_Sart: **__ Muy simple… Viajemos hacia South Park a celebrarle su cumple a Leo… E invitemos a todos nuestros amigos del Facebook._

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **__O.O ¡¿Q-qué?! Sofía… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo?_

_**Sophie_Sart: **__Cristina, no es justo que Leo pase otro triste cumpleaños por culpa de sus padres y sus compañeros. Es más, estoy dispuesta a hackear su cuenta e invitar solamente a su amigo Bradley y Dougie, a nadie más._

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **__Ehmmm… So… Es una locura…_

_**Sophie_Sart: **__Lo sé, pero a Leo le debo aquél favor, ¿recuerdas?_

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **__Eh… Sí, lo recuerdo, pero… ¿No crees tú que le meteríamos en un soberano lío? Esas personas de South Park son muy, pero muy especiales. Además, si hacemos una megafiesta en su casa y con mucha gente dentro, capaz y el lunes sus compañeros le vayan a reclamar que porqué no les invitó a su fiesta, y sus padres, ni qué decir._

_**Sophie_Sart: **__¿Y a mí qué chingados me importa lo que digan esos infelices? El pobre bastante ha hecho en toda su vida por agradarles a todos sin pedir nada a cambio. Es más, casi daba su vida por la de ese cuarteto de cabrones cuando el asunto del bully ese. ¿Y el hecho de celebrar su cumpleaños le traería reclamaciones? .l. ¡Que esto se lo metan por el culo! ¡Esa fiesta se hará!_

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **__Uhmmm… Tienes razón…_

_**Sophie_Sart: **__¡Por supuesto que la tengo!_

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **__Uhmmm… Entonces… ¡Entonces cuenta conmigo!_

_**Sophie_Sart: **__¡Bien ! _

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **_

_**Sophie_Sart: **__Escucha: Hoy en la noche invita a todos tus contactos del Facebook y cítalos para mañana a la 1 de la tarde en el aeropuerto. Si tienes sus números, mucho mejor. Yo haré lo mismo y hackearé su Facebook para invitar a Dougie y a Bradley._

_**Cristina_Vespa89: **__¡Ok! Estás de suerte, porque justamente tengo los teléfonos de todos en mi iPhone. ^_^._

_**Sophie_Sart: **__¡Bello! Entonces nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto a la 1 de la tarde..._

_**Cristina_Vespa89:**__ ¡Ok! (Y)_

_**&%&%&**  
_

Tras depedirse de su mejor amiga, Sofía, con una sonrisa, murmuró:

- Hora de la operación "Cumpleaños de Buttercup".


	3. Temperature: Invitando Gente

**_Felíz media semana, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con el segundo capítulo de este cancionero en inglés, en el cual utilizo la canción "Temperature" del cantante jamaiquino Sean Paul. Aquí les dejo el link de Youtube para que lo disfruten:_**

**_watch? v=ElFjZ_ AAF_g_**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Temperature:**

**Operación "Cumpleaños de Buttercup" Fase I: Invitando gente.**

_**South Park, Colorado. Viernes 6 de Septiembre. 7 de la mañana. Un día antes de la megafiesta.**_

Butters limpiaba la planta baja de la casa con su pensamiento enfocado en sus preocupaciones escolares, especialmente las materias de Química y Biología, en las cuales su promedio bajó abruptamente… Bueno, en realidad Química no era un problema en sí, ya que sólo era una B, o sea, un 9; Biología, no obstante, ya era en sí un lío debido a que no pudo asistir a la excursión que se estaba llevando a cabo justamente ese día y que iba a llevarle todo el fin de semana.

Hasta cierto punto se alegró mucho de no haber pensado en celebrar su cumpleaños ese año, ya que todo el mundo, una vez más, brillaría por su ausencia.

No obstante…

**_&%&%&_**

_**The gal dem Schillaci...Sean da Paul**__**  
**__**So me give it to...so me give to...**__**  
**__**so me give it to...to all girls**__**  
**__**Five million and forty naughty shorty...**__**  
**__**Baby girl...baby girl...Sean da Paul sey...**__**  
**_

_**Aeropuerto Internacional de Florencia, 2:30 de la tarde.**_

Un nutrido grupo de gente empezó a ir hacia los corredores en donde abordarían sus vuelos a alguna parte de Italia o al extranjero. Entre esa muchedumbre se encuentran Sofía Sartor y Cristina Vespucci, ambas de 18 años y estudiantes de primer año de Diseño Gráfico. Junto a ellas están un grupo de jóvenes amigos suyos que habían confirmado viajar con ellas para organizar y festejar a lo grande el cumpleaños de Butters.

Una vez dentro del avión, Sofía sacó su notebook o laptop pequeña y, tras varios minutos de espera, inició sesión en el Messenger poniéndose como No Conectada, en donde vio justamente conectados a las dos personas que justamente esperaba ver: A Bradley Simmons y a Dougie Fitzgerald, los dos únicos amigos de Butters.

* * *

_**Well woman the way the time cold**__**  
**__**I wanna be keepin' you warm**__**  
**__**I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm**__**  
**__**Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...**__**  
**__**Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!**__**  
**_

_**Sophie_Sart: **__¡Hola, chicos! Gracias por conectarse._

_**Bradley_Sexymmons: **__¡Hola, Sofía! Jeje, no hay de qué._

_**Dougie_95: **__Al contrario, gracias a ti. ¿En qué te podemos ayudar?_

_**Sophie_Sart:**__ Ok… El vuelo es de ocho horas. Dudo mucho que yo y varios amigos hagamos algo al llegar. Necesito que ustedes dos vayan a hacer unas compras; por aquí les enviaré la lista de lo que se debe de comprar._

_**Dougie_95: **__Enterado._

* * *

Sofía les envió a los dos la lista y luego añadió:

* * *

_**Sophie_Sart: **__También necesitaré que mañana temprano ustedes vayan a casa de Butters y lo saquen de allá para distraerlo aunque sea toda la mañana y una buena parte de la tarde. Planeen hoy mismo una serie de estrategias de convencimiento y distracción que les mantenga ocupados durante un buen tiempo en lo que nosotros entramos a su casa y preparamos todo. Así, cuando regresen, me envían un mensaje a mi número, ¿ok?_

_**Bradley_Sexymmons:**__ Uhmmm… Va a ser un poco complicado esa parte, pero haremos nuestro mejor intento._

_**Dougie_95: **__Cierto. Aparte de que, cuando sus padres están de viaje, lo monitorean cada tres horas a través del teléfono de la casa y de su celular por si él sale a hace actividad._

_**Sophie_Sart: **__¬_¬ . ¿Por qué no me sorprende?_

_**Dougie_95: **__Lo sé, suena jodido._

_**Make I see the gal them bruk out pon the floor**__**  
**__**from you don't want no worthless performer**__**  
**__**From you don't want no man wey can't turn you**__**  
**__**on gal make I see your hand them up on ya..**__**  
**__**Can't tan pon it long...naw eat no yam...**__**  
**__**no steam fish...nor no green banana**__**  
**__**But down in Jamaica we give it to you hot like a sauna..**__**  
**_

_**Sophie_Sart:**__ Uhmmm… ¡Pues al carajo con ellos! Uno de ustedes va a desconectar el teléfono de la casa y el otro va a "perder" el celular, por no decir el apagarlo y tirarlo debajo de la cama._

_**Bradley_Sexymmons: **__¡Chinga! ¿Tanto así?_

_**Dougie_95: **__Pues por mi parte es una idea justa. El pobre necesita algo de respiro en su vida._

_**Bradley_Sexymmons: **__¿Pero no creen ustedes que eso es un poquito extremo?_

_**Sophie_Sart: **__Tal vez, pero de eso a que le jodan la fiesta, prefiero aventar el teléfono por la ventana y el celular en el inodoro, así disfrutaría de la fiesta sin ningún impedimento, salvo alguno que otro de carácter urgente._

_**Bradley_Sexymmons: **__Bueno, si es así, pues está bien. Sólo espero que el pobre no se meta en un lío después. Con la clase de viejos que se carga, uno hasta querría pegarse un tiro._

_**Dougie_95: **__Jajajajajaja. ¡Hey ! _

_**Sophie_Sart: **__XD. Entonces… ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?_

_**Bradley_Sexymmons:**__ ¡Por supuesto !_

_**Dougie_95: **__¡Lo que sea por la megafiesta!_

_**Sophie_Sart: **__^_^. ¡Genial! Entonces nos veremos mañana, chicos. ¡Un beso y un abrazo!_

_**Bradley_Sexymmons: **__Igualmente, Sofía._

_**Dougie_95: **__(Ícono del beso) Ciao!_

****

**_&%&%&_**

_**Well woman the way the time cold**__**  
**__**I wanna be keepin' you warm**__**  
**__**I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm**__**  
**__**Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...**__**  
**__**Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!**_

_**South Park, Colorado. **_

Dougie cierra la sesión del Messenger y, tomando su celular, le marcó a Bradley.

_- ¿Hola?_

- Brad, soy yo, Dougie.

_- ¡Qué hay, viejo!_

- ¡Qué hay!... Escucha, ¿a qué horas nos veríamos para hacer la compra?

_- Pues… ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el parque en una hora?_

- ¡Excelente! ¡Nos vemos ahí, entonces!

_- ¡Vale entonces!_

Con una sonrisa, el joven pelirrojo de 15 años cuelga su celular y baja a desayunar.

_**&%&%&**_

_**Bumper exposed and gal you got your chest out**__**  
**__**but you no wasters cause gal you **__**e**__**mpress**__**out...**__**  
**__**And if you des out a me you fi test out,**__**  
**__**Cause I got the remedy to make you de-stress out...**__**  
**__**Me haffi flaunt it because me God Bless out...**__**  
**__**And girl if you want it you haffi confess out...**__**  
**__**A no lie weh we need set speed a fi test the mattress out..**__**  
**_

- ¿Cómo le haremos para distraer a Butters? – inquiría Bradley mientras bebía su moccaccino después de las compras - ¿Tienes algún plan en mente?

- De hecho, sí – respondió Dougie mientras movía su frappé con la cuchara -. Suena algo estúpido, pero podríamos ir a donde la señora Cartman y tener sexo con ella todo el día.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni madres, viejo! Yo no quiero que ese culo gordo infeliz después intente asesinarme. De hecho, creo que lo mejor sería llevarlo a Denver de "paseo". No sé, tal vez vayamos a visitar algunos museos, ir al parque a platicar, a tomar un café…

- Uhmmm… No suena nada mal tu plan. De hecho, es mejor que el mío.

- ¡Je! ¡Por supuesto que sí, we! Tu plan era demasiado suicida como para llevarla a cabo, teniendo en cuenta que la doña en cuestión es la mamá del más grande de los bastardos.

_**Well woman the way the time cold**__**  
**__**I wanna be keepin' you warm**__**  
**__**I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm**__**  
**__**Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...**__**  
**__**Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!**__**  
**_

- Uhmmm… Es que era o ir con ella o con Ruby.

- ¡Whoa! ¡Whoa! ¡Alto ahí! ¡¿Con Ruby Tucker?! ¡Ni puta madre iré con ella! ¡Craig nos asesinaría!

- Pues con Ruby la cosa iba a ser distinta. No iríamos con ella a tener sexo loco, sino a invitarla a la fiesta y convencerla de que no le diga nada a su hermano.

- Lo último es dudoso, brother. En donde estarán ahorita los de la clase de la señorita Schwartz estarán muy alejados de la civilización y, por lo tanto, o habría señal tenue o no habrá señal. Además, se supone que Butters no debe saber nada.

- Uhmmm… Cierto… Pero le diremos que será una fiesta pequeña e improvisada.

- Ok.

- Además, ya tengo en mente a quiénes voy a invitar… Veamos… Kate Brooks, Ruby Tucker, Georgie Michaels…

- ¿El gótico?

- Sí… Uhmmm… Ike Brolovski no creo que pueda. A estas horas ya se habrá ido a Canadá a pasar el fin de semana con su familia natural, claro, si es que no cambia abruptamente de planes.

_**Gal don't say me crazy now, this Strangelove**__**  
**__**it a no Bridgette and Flava show..**__**  
**__**Time fi a make baby now so stop gwaan like you a act shady yo...**__**  
**__**Woman don't play me know, cause a no Fred Sanford nor Grady yo...**__**  
**__**My lovin' is the way to go...my lovin' is the way to go...**_

- Oh…

- También invitaré a Karen McCormick, a Filmore Hughes… Y creo yo que a nadie más… ¿Y tú a quiénes invitarás?

- Uhmmm… Sólo invitaré a mi prima Jessica y a Sheamus, mi novio. Me dijo que estará en Denver esta noche,

- ¡¿Neto paleto?!

- Sip.

- ¡Órale! Pues dile que invite a sus compayes.

- ¡Je! ¡Tal vez y ellos sí puedan!

_**Well woman the way the time cold**__**  
**__**I wanna be keepin' you warm**__**  
**__**I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm**__**  
**__**Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...**__**  
**__**Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!**__**  
**_

- ¡Tienen qué! ¡Será la megafiesta más recordada en toda la historia de South Park!

- ¡Je! ¡Sí!

Y alzando su vaso de frappé, Dougie añadió:

- ¡Por Butters, por su cumpleaños, el cual de seguro será el más feliz de toda su vida!

- ¡Y porque algún día logre largarse de esa casa insoportable a la que llama hogar!

- ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud!

Ambos amigos bebieron sus frappés hasta el fondo.

Al terminar sus bebidas, Dougie le dijo:

- Viejo, pensándolo bien… Creo que debemos avisar a los que queremos invitar con tiempo. Cuando llegue a mi casa, llamaré a todos los que tengo pensado en invitar.

- ¡Buena idea!

**_&%&%&_**

_**When you roll with a player like me...**__**  
**__**with a bredda like me **__**girl there is no other**__**  
**__**No need to talk it right here just park it right**__**  
**__**here keep it undercover**__**  
**__**From me love how you fit inna you blouse**__**  
**__**and you fat inna you jeans and mi waan discover..**__**  
**__**Everything out you baby girl can you hear when me utter...**__**  
**_

_- ¿Bueno? _– preguntó una voz femenina.

- ¿Ruby? Soy yo, Dougie.

_- ¿Qué hay, Dougie?_

- Pues te llamo por este motivo: Mañana por la noche habrá una megafiesta sorpresa en casa de Butters por su cumple.

_- ¡¿En serio?!_

- Sí… Nada más que necesitamos un poco de tu ayuda y el de las chicas para distraerlo en lo que algunos amigos suyos entran a la casa a preparar todo. Es decir, fingir que vamos a improvisar una pequeña reunión a pesar de la ausencia de varios de la preparatoria.

_- Pues cuenten conmigo, chicos. Si quieren, les diré a Karen y a Kate._

- ¡Eso sería genial, Ruby! Me ahorrarías el trabajo de platicarles el plan. Por mi parte, llamaré también a Georgie. Y Ike, pues, no sé si siempre se fue de viaje el cabrón.

_- Está conmigo._

_**Well woman the way the time cold**__**  
**__**I wanna be keepin' you warm**__**  
**__**I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm**__**  
**__**Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I...**__**  
**__**Wanna be the Papa...You can be the Mom...oh oh!**_

_- ¡¿Qué pedo, camarada?! – _exclamó Ike.

- ¡Qué hay, we! ¿No que te fuiste de viaje?

_- Me iré de viaje el próximo fin de semana. Y me alegro, por un lado, porque por lo que oigo de su charla, la cosa se pondrá buena._

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Será una megafiesta para recordar! ¡Lo presiento con todas mis fuerzas!

_- ¡Pues cuenten con nosotros, sobre todo conmigo! ¡Traeré un par de botellas de tequila que Kenny dejó en mi casa a cargo de Kyle! Fue una suerte habérselas zampado antes de que se fuera con esa maestra de Biología mama-vergas._

- Ehmmm… ¿No crees tú que estamos algo demasiado jóvenes para entrarle a eso?

_- ¡Me vale madres! ¡Tenemos 14 años, viejo! ¡La noche es joven!_

- ¡Ándale, pues! ¡Cáete con el tequila y yo caeré con el vodka de ms padres! ¡Nos vidrios mañanola por la tarde-noche, si no me equivoco!... ¡Ah! Y, por favor, Ike, ¿puedes llamar a Georgie?

_- ¡Clarines!_

- ¡Bien, entonces! ¡Nos vemos!

_- ¡Nos vemos! _– exclamaron ambos adolescentes en conjunto.

Dougie colgó con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo tenía fama entre sus compañeros de acertar en sus presentimientos, y el de esa ocasión que aquella fiesta sería la mejor que él y sus amigos, sobre todo Butters, podrían tener en sus vidas.

- ¡Hora de echar desmadre!


	4. Let's Get It Started: Cuenta Regresiva

****_**Buenas noches, gente!**_

_**Saludándoles desde la horriblemente calurosa ciudad de Mérida, Yucatán, México, les caigo con el cuarto capítulo de este fic cancionero que ya prácticamente lo tenía abandonado XD. La rola de esta ocasión es una de Black Eyed Peas llamado "Let's Get It Started", una rola super rítmica y muy acorde a lo que sucederá a continuación XD... Aunque la estoy actualizando bien tarde, ya que ayer fue el cumpleaños de Butters U.U... Pero bue! Aquí está **__** el link de YouTube para que lo puedan escuchar:**_

_**watch? v= IKqV7DB8Iwg**_

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Let's Get It Started: **

**Operación "Cumpleaños de Buttercup" Fase II: Preparativos de cuenta regresiva.**

_**Let's Get it started, in here...**_

_**Sábado 7 de Septiembre. 6 de la mañana. Día del cumpleaños de Butters. 14 horas para la megafiesta.**_

Dougie y Bradley se pararon frente a la ventana de la habitación de Butters, quien de seguro o estaría durmiendo o ya se habrá levantado para hacer lo último de sus quehaceres.

No hace unos minutos, Sofía les había mandado un mensaje diciéndoles que pronto llegarían a South Park para organizar la fiesta de Butters; con aquél pendiente en vilo, ambos se fueron directamente a casa del chico y, con decisión, se acercaron a la puerta y timbraron.

_**And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin',**__**  
**__**and runnin', and runnin', and runnin',**__**  
**__**and runnin', and runnin', and runnin',**__**  
**__**and runnin', and runnin', and runnin',**__**  
**__**and runnin', and runnin', and runnin',**__**  
**__**and runnin', and...**__**  
**_

Butters, un tanto extrañado y sorprendido al escuchar el timbre de manera inusual, se acercó a la puerta y, con precaución la abrió para ver quién había venido tan temprano.

- ¿S-sí? – inquirió el chico.

- ¡Hola, Butters! – le saludaron Bradley y Dougie al unísono.

- ¡¿Chicos?! – exclamó el rubio mientras abría la puerta.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Butters!

Dicho esto, ambos le mostraron un par de regalos. Butters, conmovido, les dijo:

- Chicos… Y-yo… Yo no esperaba esto.

- Butters, es tu cumpleaños, viejo – dijo Bradley -. Y mereces celebrarlo aunque sea por un momento.

- P-pero chicos… Aún es muy temprano. S-son casi las 6:15 de la mañana y-y yo estoy en fachas.

_**In this context, there's no disrespect,**__**  
**__**so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.**__**  
**__**We got five minutes for us to disconnect,**__**  
**__**from all intellect collect the rhythm effect.**_

Bradley y Dougie entraron a pesar de las protestas de Butters y, parándose frente a él, le preguntaron:

- ¿Ya desayunaste?

- No, aún no. T-tengo que limpiar primero la casa.

- ¡Ni hablar, viejo! – exclamó Dougie - ¡Nosotros tres vamos a desayunar y vamos a salir rumbo a Denver a pasear!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡P-pero, chicos…!

- ¡Ni una palabra, Leopold "Butters" Stotch! – interrumpió Bradley – Limpiarás tu casa mañana con nuestra ayuda si quieres, pero hoy es tu cumpleaños y mereces que te la festejemos.

- Chicos, yo…

Sin decir nada más, Dougie y Bradley arrastraron al nervioso rubio hacia la cocina, lo sentaron y después empezaron a buscar qué desayunar.

_**Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition,**__**  
**__**free your inner soul and break away from tradition.**__**  
**__**Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without.**__**  
**__**You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out.**__**  
**__**Burn it till it's burned out.**__**  
**__**Turn it till it's turned out.**__**  
**__**Act up from north, west, east, south.**_

Tras encontrar harina, huevos, café y leche, el par de amigos se dispusieron a preparar el desayuno; Bradley le sirvió al rubio un jugo de naranja y hacía el café mientras que Dougie preparaba unos hot cakes.

Minutos después, los tres desayunaban a gusto unos deliciosos hotcakes cubiertos de miel de maple y mermelada de fresa con un toque de pasas, un café con leche y papaya con plátano.

Butters no pudo evitar sentirse en ese momento muy extrañado y muy feliz; feliz porque era la primera vez que alguien lo sorprendía a primeras horas de la mañana a las puertas de su casa, y extrañado porque no era hora propicia para iniciar una celebración.

_**Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.**__**  
**__**Get stupid.**__**  
**__**Get it started, get it started, get it started.**__**  
**__**Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.**__**  
**__**Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.**__**  
**__**Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.**__**  
**__**Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.**__**  
**__**Yeah.**__**  
**_

Al terminar de desayunar y de lavar los platos, Bradley le dijo a Butters:

- Vístete. Nos vamos a Denver.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó el aludido - ¡Bradley!

- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños, no?

- S-sí, p-pero es muy temprano. Además, en cualquier momento mis padres podrían llamarme a la casa o al celular.

- Butters, por una vez en tu vida deberías de rebelarte, ¿sabes? – le dijo Dougie -. Tus padres tienen un control asfixiante sobre ti porque tú se los permites.

- Pero…

- Si tú dejas que esto te domine por un tiempo más, las consecuencias serían devastadoras.

- Chicos…

- Así que…

_**Lose control, of body and soul.**__**  
**__**Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.**__**  
**__**Don't get ahead, just jump into it.**__**  
**__**Ya'll here a body, two peices to it.**__**  
**__**Get stutted, get stupid.**_

Dougie fue y desconectó el teléfono mientras que Bradley tomaba el celular y lo apagaba. Luego, ambos jóvenes le taparon los ojos al joven rubio para que éste no viera en donde escondía los aparatos bajo la vigilancia de uno de ellos.

Luego, al destapárselos, le dijeron:

- Déjate llevar, Butters. Por una vez en tu vida vive, respira, diviértete como quieras… Porque un cumpleaños es un año más que no regresará nunca.

- Chicos…

- Viejo – le dijo Bradley -, algún día nos agradecerás el hecho de que te hayas ausentado de South Park por un momento. Es más, hasta descansarás de las quejas de los idiotas de tus padres y las tarugadas del Cuarteto ese… Solo confía en nosotros.

_**You'll want me body people will walk you through it.**__**  
**__**Step by step, like you're into new kid.**__**  
**__**Inch by inch with the new solution.**__**  
**__**Trench men hits, with no delusion.**__**  
**__**The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'.**__**  
**_

Butters se quedó pensativo.

Aún cuando sus padres podrían castigarle, sus amigos tenían razón al decirle que había llegado un momento en su vida en que debería de rebelarse en contra de las reglas y hacer algo por sí mismo.

Tal vez incluso lo que le estaban sugiriendo era la mejor idea que podría llevar a cabo en su vida… Y sobre todo en una fecha especial como su cumpleaños.

- Vale – dijo a lo último -. Vámonos a Denver…

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Dougie.

- Pero ustedes tienen qué prometerme que me ayudarán con la limpieza cuando regresemos.

- ¡Prometido! – exclamaron los amigos al unísono.

**_&%&%&_**

_**Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.**__**  
**__**Get stupid.**__**  
**__**Get it started, get it started, get it started.**__**  
**__**Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.**__**  
**__**Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.**__**  
**__**Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.**__**  
**__**Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.**__**  
**__**Yeah.**__**  
**_

_**Denver. 7 de la mañana.**_

"**Ave sacada de su nido. Viajando directo a la estación de autobuses y de ahí a Denver. Suerte. Equipo Táctico BD".**

Sofía, con una sonrisa, se volvió hacia un joven de cabellos rojos y le dijo:

- Tenemos el campo libre, primo. Ve por Cristina, Altaïr, Ezio y Leonardo.

- ¡Sí! – respondió el joven pelirrojo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Sofía? – inquirió Connor, un amigo de la pelirroja.

- Butters pronto estará en Denver… Y nosotros estaremos pronto en South Park.

- ¡¿Tan pronto?! – exclamó y, mirando el reloj, añadió:- ¡Pero si son las 7 de la mañana!

- Por eso, mi querido amigo… Mientras más temprano iniciemos, más pronto terminaremos.

_**&%&%&**_

_**Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin',**__**  
**__**and runnin' runnin',**__**  
**__**and runnin runnin'**__**  
**__**and...**__**  
**__**Come on ya'll let's get...Oohhoo!**__**  
**__**Aha, let's get oohhoo... in here (right now yeah.)**__**  
**__**Cookoo, aha, let's get, cookoo, in here...**__**  
**__**Cookoo, aha, let's get, cookoo, in here...**__**  
**__**ow, ow, ow...**__**  
**__**ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...**__**  
**_

- Chicos, aún creo que es muy temprano para ir a Denver a pasear – comentaba Butters mientras salían de la parada de autobuses -. Son apenas las 7:30 de la mañana.

- Uhmmm… ¿A dónde quieren ir primero, chicos? – inquirió Bradley.

- ¿Les parece bien el museo? – sugirió Dougie - Es el único lugar que abre a las 8 de la mañana. Aparte de los restaurantes, claro.

- Me parece buena idea ir al museo – comentó Butters -. Siempre he querido entrar ahí a ver qué tanto tienes.

- ¡Ahí está, pues! ¡Vayamos allá!

_**Let's get ill, that's the deal.**__**  
**__**At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just)**__**  
**__**Lose your mind this is the time,**__**  
**__**Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just)**__**  
**__**Bob your head like epilepsy,**__**  
**__**up inside your club or in your bentley.**__**  
**__**Get messy, loud and sick.**__**  
**__**Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. (So)**__**  
**__**Come then now do not correct it,**__**  
**__**let's get pregnant let's get hectic.**__**Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.**__**  
**__**Get stupid. (Come on)**__**  
**__**Get it started (come on) , get it started (yeah), get it started.**__**  
**__**Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.**__**  
**__**Let's get it started (ha), let's get it startedin here.**__**  
**__**Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded in here.**__**  
**__**Let's get retarded (ha), let's get retarded (woah, woah, woah) in here.**__**  
**_

_**&%&%&**_

_**South Park, 8 de la mañana.**_

- ¡Molto bene, gente! – explicaba Sofía con una sonrisa a sus amigos mientras se sentaban en la terraza de los Stotch– Tenemos que armar para antes de las 7 de la noche la megafiesta. Ezio.

- Mande – respondió el aludido.

- Tú, Desmond y Altaïr rellenarán la piscina y armarán los toldos que servirán como resbaladilla desde el techo hasta allá.

- ¡Bene!

- Cristina.

- ¡Venga! – exclamó la aludida.

- Tú, Leonardo y Connor verán la parte de la comida y la bebida.

- Y la marihuana – añadió Desmond.

- ¡Mio Dio, Des! – exclamó Ezio - ¡¿Acaso quieres que nos arresten a todos por poseer marihuana?!

- No. Sólo pienso en un par de amigos que querrán drogarse un rato.

_**Yeah.**__**  
**__**Oohhoo! Aha, oohhoo... in here...**__**  
**__**Cookoo, aha, cookoo, in here ...**__**  
**__**Cookoo, aha, let's get, cookoo, in here ...**__**  
**__**ow, ow, ow...**__**  
**__**ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya,**__**  
**__**ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...**__**  
**_

El chico pelirrojo que estaba a lado de Sofía ladeó la cabeza y comentó:

- Nunca cambiarán tú y los hermanos Kuba, ¿verdad?

Desmond se echó a reír y, revolviéndole el cabello al chico, le respondió:

- ¡Tú si sabes, Tintin!

- Ugh…

Volviéndose hacia Sofía, Tintin el preguntó:

- ¿Y nosotros qué haremos?

_**Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin',**__**  
**__**and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin' (fade).**_

La aludida, con una sonrisa, le respondió:

- Tintín, mi querido primo… Llamaremos a un par de amigos artistas para ver si nos puede echar la mano con la celebración.

- ¿Hablas de…?

- Ajá.

- Presiento que esta fiesta va a ser toda una locura.

- ¡Esa es la idea!


	5. Gangnam Style: ¡Empezó la fiesta!

**_Buen día, gente!_  
**

**_¿Se sorprendieron de que al fin suba un capítulo de este multichapter abandonado? ¿Pues adivinen qué?: ESTE FUE EL FIC GANADOR DE REGALO DE NAVIDAD. Ok... Sé que debí haberlo subido el domingo o el mismo sábado, pero estaba ocupada. No obstante, de una vez aviso que este fic se actualizará cada domingo desde la próxima semana XD._**

**_Ahora bien, decidí elegir para este capítulo una rola queestá muy de moda actualmente: Gangnam Style, del cantante coreano PSY. Pueden ver el video en Youtube:_**

**_watch?v=9bZkp7q19f0_**

**_Incluso vi que esa rola tiene un remix hehco por PSY y por Hyuna:_**

**_/watch?v=wcLNteez3c4&feature=relmfu_**

**_Ojalá les guste!_**

**_Hasta pronto!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Gangnam Style:**

**¡La Megafiesta empieza!**

Butters estaba muy agotado.

Eran apenas las 7 de la noche cuando él y sus amigos Bradley y Dougie regresaban a South Park luego de estar fuera del pueblo por 13 horas paseando por Denver yendo de allí para allá. Había sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida, sin duda alguna, ya que sus amigos le habían instado a que experimente cosas que normalmente no haría en su cumpleaños, desde ir a tomar "dos como la gente", por no decir que fue a consumir cerveza en un lado oculto del parque de la ciudad, hasta ir explorando las avenidas principales de la urbe.

Ahora, con esa sonrisa en el rostro y ese agotamiento producto de tanto paseo, regresa a su casa, a su triste realidad que sería más pesada por las interminables llamadas que de seguro sus padres habían hecho durante su ausencia.

Entrando a la casa, acompañado de sus amigos, el joven Stotch encendió la luz…

- ¡SORPRESA! – gritaron de repente un pequeño grupo de personas mientras que una melodía musical empezaba a sonar.

_**Oppan gang-namseutayil  
Kang-namseutayil**_

_**(Oppa is Gangnam style  
Gangnam style)**_

Leopold reconoció en aquél grupo de personas a Cristina Vespucci y a Sofía Sartor-Auditore, sus dos amigas de Italia.

- ¡¿Sofía?! ¡¿Cristina?!

- ¡Hola, Buttercup! – exclamaron las dos con una sonrisa mientras abrazaban al cumpleañero.

- ¿P-pero qué e-están haciendo aquí? ¿Y quiénes son ellos?

- Son nuestros amigos – respondió Sofía -. Leo, él es Ezio, mi hermano.

- ¡Hola! – saludó el aludido con un apretón de manos.

- Hola…

- Él es mi primo Valentine – continuó Sofía.

- "Tintin" para mis amigos – replicó el joven de cabellos castaños rojizos.

_**Naje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon shimjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Keureon banjeon i-nneun yeoja**_

_**(A girl who is warm and humanle during the day  
A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee  
A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes  
A girl with that kind of twist)**_

- M-mucho gusto – replicó Butters con una sonrisa.

- Los tipos de ahí son Altair Ibn La'Ahad y Desmond Miles.

- Alias el drogo – intervino Tintin.

- ¡Cállate, Tintin! – exclamó Desmond molesto – No hagas caso, Butters, está un poco envidioso.

Y así, Butters empezó a conocer al resto del grupo de amigos de Sofía; ésta le presentó a Connor, a Aveline, la novia de éste; a Lucy, a Rebecca y a Maria, estas tres amigas con derechos de Desmond. Luego de las presentaciones, Cristina tomó a Butters de la mano y lo guió hacia la terraza diciéndole:

- ¡Ven! ¡Hora de que aparezcas ante tu público!

- ¡¿M-mi público?!

- Sí, señor…

_**Naneun sana-i  
Naje-neun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sana-i  
Keopi shikgido jeone wonsyas ttaerineun sana-i  
Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sana-i  
Keureon sana-i**_

_**(I'm a guy  
A guy who is as warm as you during the day  
A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down  
A guy whose heart bursts when night comes  
That kind of guy)**_

Dicho eso, Cristina tomó un altavoz y, abriendo la puerta corrediza, exclamó:

- ¡LLEGÓ EL CUMPLEAÑERO, GENTE!

Butters estuvo a punto de morirse del susto al ver que su jardín estaba a reventar de gente, quienes al verle alzaron los vasos y se pusieron a chiflar, a aplaudir y hasta ovacionarlo. Y si eso casi le daba su susto de muerte, ver que el jardín estaba ocupado por una piscina portátil, una resbaladilla desde el techo, una piscina llena de lodo con chicas peleando en bikini y un dj tocando toda clase de música a petición.

_**Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey**_

_**Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey**_

_**Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka**_

_**(Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end)**_

- ¡De lujo! – exclamó Bradley.

- ¿De lujo? – inquirió Butters -… ¡E-ESTO ES DEMASIADO! ¿Cómo pudo caber tanta gente aquí?

- Uhmmm… Matemáticas, Buttercup, matemáticas - respondió Cristina muy optimista -. ¡Pero no te me achicopales, hombre! ¡Disfruta de tu fiesta! ¡Vive la vida como mereces vivirla!

- P-pero…

- ¡Nada de peros, Leopold! Nene, tú diste lo mejor de ti durante la mayor parte de tu vida. Tus padres nunca han sabido apreciar tu esfuerzo y si te perjudican cuando deberían de apoyarte.

- Cris…

- Ve. Es tu fiesta, tu vida, tu única oportunidad para tomar las riendas de tu vida y divertirte hasta el amanecer.

_**Oppan gang-namseutayil**_

_**Kang-namseutayil**_

_**Oppan gang-namseutayil**_

_**Kang-namseutayil**_

_**Oppan gang-namseutayil**_

_**(Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style)**_

Butters sonrió.

Quizás Cristina tenía razón al respecto. Toda su vida siempre acongojado por causar una muy buena impresión había acabado por convertirlo en el bufón de todos; había buscado ser aceptado por las personas sin ningún éxito y se sentía rechazado por su forma de ser y de pensar.

Desde ese momento, él mismo decidió lo que tenía qué hacer.

- Vale – dijo el chico con optimismo -. Me divertiré… Si tú vienes conmigo a bailar.

- Será un honor, Leo. Todo un honor.

_**Eh- sexy lady  
Oppan gang-namseutayil**_

_**Eh- sexy lady  
(Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh)**_

Tomados de la mano, Leopold y Cristina se dirigieron a la piscina a saludar y conocer a los invitados. Mientras tanto, dentro de la estancia, Tintin fue a abrir la puerta y, con una sonrisa, saludó:

- ¡Qué hay, Homare y Misao! ¡Pensé que no vendrían, chicos!

- Ya ves que no nos perdemos ninguna fiesta por nada del mundo, Tintin – comentó Misao Kuba mientras que Homare, su hermano gemelo, sacaba de sus bolsillos dos botellas de tequila y preguntó:

- ¿Dónde pongo las botellas?

- Ahí, en la mesa – respondió el chico de camisa azul oscuro -. La fiesta apenas está empezando, así que llegaron a tiempo para unirse.

_**Jeongsu-khae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
Ittaeda shipeumyeon mukkeot-deon meori puneun yeoja  
Karyeot-jiman wen-manhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
Keureon gamkakjeo-gin yeoja**_

_**(A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays  
A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes  
A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all  
A sensable girl like that)**_

- Mmm… Nada mal. No está nada mal el lugar. Pequeño, acogedor…

- Y a reventar de gente – completó Misao al señalar a varias mujeres en bikini entrando y saliendo de la casa -. En serio, Tintin, ¿a cuánta gente invitaste?

- Uff! Pues… Veamos… Por mi lado invité a unas 50 gentes, de las cuales 40 me confirmaron que vendrían desde distintas partes del mundo, incluyéndoles. Y hablando de invitados, ¿Y Somuku?

- Somuku está en el hotel dándose un polvo con Yukiya. Tú sabes, sus cositas sucias de pareja.

_**Naneun sana-i  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sana-i  
Ttae-ga dwehmyeon wahnjeon michyeobeorineun sana-i  
Keunyukboda sasangi ul-tungbul-tung-han sana-i  
Keureon sana-i**_

_**(I'm a guy  
A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays  
A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes  
A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles  
That kind of guy)**_

Tintin se echo a reír y le replicó a Misao:

- ¡Bueno, ¿qué esperabas al respecto?!

- Nada más que eso, mi guapetón amigo. Nada más eso.

- Pues prepárense para lo bueno, ya que Desmond al rato saldrá a conseguir su hierba y su polvo para aspirar.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Homare - ¡Carajo, sabía que me había olvidado de algo! Dejé en el hotel mi dotación de hierba y de cocaína.

- Oh, Dios, Homare – se quejó Misao -… Cabrón, en serio, ya deja de echar tus pasones. Un día te meterán al bote como a Clay, el ex de Desmond.

_**Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey**_

_**Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey**_

_**Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka**_

_**(Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end)**_

- Hablando del rey de Roma, escuché que iba a estar por acá.

- Bueno – replicó Tintin -, sí vendrá hasta acá, pero llegará más tarde acompañado de su cuate de parranda, Daniel.

- Pues les esperaremos… Y cambiando de tema…

Homare rodeó a Tintin entre sus brazos y le dijo:

- ¿Hasta cuándo me harás caso? No es justo que te tenga que estar persiguiendo hasta por el Facebook.

- Uhmmm… Pues… Deja que piense bien si salgo contigo o no… Homie.

Dicho eso, el adolescente se despidió de los mellizos y se fue hacia la piscina.

_**Oppan gang-namseutayil**_

_**Kang-namseutayil**_

_**Oppan gang-namseutayil**_

_**Kang-namseutayil**_

_**Oppan gang-namseutayil**_

_**Eh- sexy lady  
Oppan gang-namseutayil**_

_**Eh- sexy lady **_

_**(Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style**_

_**Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh)**_

En el patio, la fiesta apenas empezaba; todos empezaban a saltar y a bailar al ritmo de la canción "Gangnam Style" del cantante surcoreano PSY. Butters, como el buen bailarín que era, movía sus piernas y sus caderas acompañado de Cristina y de Sofía. Varios de los asistentes aplaudían y chiflaban al ver cómo imitaba de maravilla los pasos de baile del video de PSY.

De repente, todo el mundo empezaba a seguirle el ritmo al joven Stotch, casi como si él fuera ese cantante surcoreano; el DJ, danzante al ritmo de la música, subió un poco más el volumen para dar a entender que la fiesta había comenzado y que duraría hasta quién sabe qué horas de la noche.

_**Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom  
Baby baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom**_

_**Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom  
Baby baby  
Naneun mwol jom aneun nom**_

_**You know what i'm saying**_

_**(On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two  
On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two**_

_**You know what I'm saying)**_

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros a la redonda del pueblo, la clase de la señora Rae, la profesora de Biología, estaba muy aburrido y fastidiado. Lo que había empezado como un "paseo" escolar se había convertido en una pesadilla para todos los estudiantes. Media hora de soportar las quejas de la vieja respecto a la caminata, a su vida y a su matrimonio fueron más que suficientes para saber que serían los tres días más insoportables del mundo.

En fin, ahí estaban ellos: En lo profundo del parque Yellowstone, sentados frente a la fogata, todos de mal humor con la profesora, quien para ese entonces se había acostado a dormir y los había dejado en medio de la intemperie.

- De haber sabido que esto iba a ser el peor fin de semana de toda mi vida, no habría venido para nada – comentó Craig -. Estamos perdiendo el puto tiempo por culpa de esa pinche vieja.

- ¿No que a ti te gustan las cosas aburridas, Tucker? – inquirió Stan.

- Pero no de este tipo, cabrón – le respondió el pelinegro mientras le mostraba el dedo medio.

_**Oppan gang-namseutayil**_

_**Eh- sexy lady  
Oppan gang-namseutayil**_

_**Eh- sexy lady  
Oppan gang-namseutayil**_

_**(Oppa is Gangnam style**_

_**Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh)**_

- ¡Argh! ¡Puta madre! ¡Me quiero ir a casa! – se quejó Cartman - ¡Extraño ver el programa de Terrance y Phillip!

- ¡Y yo extraño ver mis pornos! – añadió Kenny – Jamás pensé que esto sería el triple de aburrido que cuando fuimos de zipping hace 7 años.

- Estoy de acuerdo – añadió Kyle -. Pensé que esto sería más divertido.

- ¿De quién coño fue la idea de irnos a Yellowstone? – preguntó Stan.

- De seguro fue de la puta de tu novia – respondió el gordo.

- ¡Deja de insultar a Wendy, culón!

- Sé que la idea fue de Butters – interrumpió Josh Meyers, uno de los Tres Bullies, quien se les había unido luego de ir a poner su tienda con Trent Boyett y Romper Stomper, sus amigos-, no de Wendy.

- Hablando de ese cabrón – comentó Kenny muy pensativo -… ¿Qué hoy no era su cumpleaños?

- ¿Era hoy? – inquirió Clyde - ¡Pensé que era el lunes!

- Uhmmm… Quien sabe – replicó Kyle -. Él no ha dicho nada al respecto.

- Pues creo que no dijo nada porque sabe que nunca vamos a su casa a festejarle – añadió Stan-. Además, él está castigado por enésima vez por haber sacado un 9 en Química.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamó Boyett, quien se sentaba junto a Meyers - ¡¿Castigado por esa nimiedad?! ¡Bro, eso ya es pasarse de lanza!

- Es lo más estúpido que sus padres han hecho hasta ahora – comentó Josh -. Un 9 es un jodido 9, no un 5.

- Me pregunto si él se la estará pasando mejor o peor que nosotros. Este jodido paseo es la mitad de la calificación y lo sabe bien mejor que nadie.

- Pues ahora sí que sus viejos son los culpables de que repruebe, no él – comentó Kenny -. Pobre, en serio me dio pena cuando su viejo le armó su zafarrancho. Solo espero que al menos no le fuercen a hacer tareas domésticas.


	6. Like Glue: Invitados inesperados

**_¡Feliz lunes, gente!_  
**

**_Disculpen por publicar este capítulo un día después. He tenido algunos inconvenientes, pero aquí está, el capítulo prometido de este regalo de Navidad XD, en donde, en compensación por la espera, habrá un pequeño lime XD... Y un par de invitados de la lucha libre XD._**

**_¿Quiénes son? ¡Descúbranle!_**

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Like Glue:**

**Invitados inesperados.**

La fiesta empezaba a ponerse cada vez mejor.

Cada minuto llegaba más gente con una dotación de alcohol, botanas, refrescos, cigarros y hasta algunas que otras cosillas por allá.

Butters observaba el desmadre acompañado de Cristina y de Sofia, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo, decidió no darle importancia a la llegada de tanta gente que ponía la casa a reventar, ya que quería divertirse. No obstante, empezó a preocuparse al divisar a Ike, a Karen, a Ruby y a otros más entrar a la casa.

_**Yeah yeah, yeah yeah, feel dat trend now, yeah yeah**__**  
**__**Sean-A-Paul, so mi go so then**__**  
**_

- ¡¿Chicos?! – exclamaba el rubio al dirigirse hacia ellos - ¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?!

- ¡Hola, Leopold! –le saludaron los menores de edad, quienes entre todos le entregaron un paquete de regalo al rubio.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Leo! – exclamaba Ruby mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían de estar en sus casas?

- ¿Y perdernos de esta megafiesta? – inquirió Ike - ¡Ni madres! ¡Quiero divertirme!

- Ike, no creo que a tu hermano le guste saber que estás aquí.

- Buttercup, en estos momentos me importa menos lo que piense Kyle. Es mi hermano y le quiero mucho, pero la vida es la vida, la vida no es estar encerrado y quedarte solo, sino salir y enfrentar al mundo. En pocas palabras: ¡Qué viva la fiesta!

_**Well I don't really care what people say**__**  
**__**I don't really watch what dem waan to do**__**  
**__**Still I got to stick to my girls like glue**__**  
**__**And I mon nah play number two**__**  
**__**All I know the time it is gettin dread**__**  
**__**Need a lot of trees up in my head**__**  
**__**Got a lot of damsel in my bed to run dat red**__**  
**_

El rubio pensaba en insistir, pero Cristina le puso una mano en el hombro y le susurró en su oído:

- Déjalos. Tienen derecho a desestresarse un poco.

- P-pero son menores de edad.

- Bueno, ellos han de ser menores de edad responsables. Eso de ir a una fiesta para adultos es toda una temeridad por parte de ellos. Al final, ellos son los que pagan las consecuencias, no nosotros.

Butters suspiró mientras que Cristina, sonriente, le dijo:

- Ven. ¡Vamos a divertirnos como se debe!

_**Well enough little girl dem out o' road dem got di goody goody**__**  
**__**One ting mi haffi tell dem Dutty got di woody woody**__**  
**__**Frontway backway Cutie K man haffi shooby shooby**__**  
**__**Virgin dem waan gimme an mi haffi tooky tooky**__**  
**__**Hot girls outta road dat seh dem see mi see mi**__**  
**__**And a tell mi seh dem have somethin fi gimme gimme.**_

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de la casa de Butters, Tintin y Homare se besaban apasionadamente a medida que empezaban a despojarse de sus camisetas. No obstante, la puerta del clóset se abre intempestivamente y entraron un par de adolescentes, quienes se estaban besando y hasta dejándose chupetones en el cuello.

- ¡Eh! – protestó Homare - ¡Este clóset está ocupado!

Los adolescentes se volvieron y, sorprendidos, se disculparon para luego salir de ahí. Kuba cerró la puerta y, volviéndose hacia Tintin, quien estaba abotonándose la camisa, le preguntó:

- ¿Y en dónde estábamos?

- Estábamos a punto de salir del clóset – le respondió el pelirrojo.

- No… Estábamos a punto de tener el mejor sexo de nuestras vidas.

Y sorpresivamente aprisionó los labios del joven belgorrumano, quien le correspondió de inmediato con avidez.

_**&%&%&**_

_**How much a one night dem all a dream bout di jimmy jimmy**__**  
**__**Dem a promise and a tell mi seh a fi mi fi mi**__**  
**__**But a promise is a comfort to a fool, so cool**__**  
**__**Well yuh dun know seh dat man haffi rule, di school**__**  
**__**We nuh pet dem just wet dem up just like a pool**__**  
**__**Man a dignitary me haffi use up mi tool**_

En la entrada principal de la casa, un grupo de sujetos ataviados con bandanas, chaquetas negras, camisetas con dibujos y pantalones de cuero, entraron a la residencia y exclamaron:

- ¡Muy bien, señoritas! ¡Aquí llegaron los amos de la fiesta!

- ¡Bienvenidos sean, cabrones! – exclamó Desmond, quien les había visto entrar.

Uno de los hombres, al parecer el líder de la banda, se acercó a Desmond y, con una sonrisa, le dijo:

- Desmond Miles.

- Alex Mercer… ¡Pinche cabrón, pensé que estabas en Ohio!

Ambos se echaron a reír y se dieron un abrazo como los viejos compadres que eran al fin y al cabo.

_**Well I don't really care what people say**__**  
**__**I don't really watch what dem waan to do**__**  
**__**Still I got to stick to my girls like glue**__**  
**__**And I mon nah play number two**__**  
**__**All I know the time it is gettin dread**__**  
**__**Need alot of trees up in my head**__**  
**__**Got alot of damsel in my bed to run dat red**_

- La fiesta se está poniendo, por lo que estoy viendo – comentó Mercer mientras que los miembros de su banda se mezclaban con varios de los invitados y empezaban a saludar caras conocidas -. A todas estas, ¿dónde está el cumpleañero? Quisiera conocerlo y agradecerle por la invitación.

- Está con Cristina y Sofía divirtiéndose.

- ¡Asu! ¡¿Con esas dos bellezas?! Bueno, sera major que me guíes hacia él, amigo mío.

- Disculpen, ¿es ésta la fiesta de Leopold Stotch? – inquirió una voz.

_**So how can they waan big up dem chest**__**  
**__**But they dun know Dutty Cup we deyah rated as di best**__**  
**__**A wouldn't they love fi see Sean Paul dis**__**  
**__**We nuh cater fi nuh guy and only girls we a request**__**  
**__**So gimme di gal dem yow in every minute him wid it**__**  
**__**Fi get di gal dem exquisite and get dem regular visit**__**  
**__**Just gimme di gal dem yow dem all a pressure mi cellular**__**  
**__**Seh a mi a di dappa dem waan fi be dem big poppa**__**  
**__**Gimme di gal dem, off a di chronic we tek a drag**__**  
**__**And I don't mean to brag everyday I got to shag**__**  
**__**Gimme di gal dem every time I look inna mi mind**__**  
**__**Is only girls dat weh mi find and true mi love dem design**_

Alex y Desmond se volvieron hacia el recién llegado… Y se quedaron francamente sorprendidos al reconocer en un hombre de piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos y barbas rojas y de prominente musculatura a…

- ¡¿Sheamus?! – exclamaron los dos muy sorprendidos.

- El mismo.

Alex sacó de su bolsillo una libreta y una pluma y, acercándose al reconocido luchador, le preguntó:

- ¿Puedes darme tu autógrafo? ¡Soy un gran admirador tuyo!

- ¡Por supuesto! – replicó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hey, Shea! – exclamó Bradley mientras se abalanzaba encima de su novio.

- ¡Brad!

La pareja se abrazó entre sí y rozaron los labios con dulzura ante la sorpresa de Desmond y de Alex.

_**Well I don't really care what people say**__**  
**__**I don't really watch what dem waan to do**__**  
**__**Still I got to stick to my girls like glue**__**  
**__**And I mon nah play number two**__**  
**__**All I know the time it is gettin dread**__**  
**__**Need alot of trees up in my head**__**  
**__**Got alot of damsel in my bed to run dat red**__**  
**_

- Asu – murmuró Mercer-… No sabía que era…

- Gay – completó Desmond.

- No soy gay – corrigió Sheamus mientras bajaba a Bradley -. Soy bisexual.

- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamaron los dos amigos.

- ¿En serio? – inquirió Desmond – Wow…

- ¿Y tus amigos? – inquirió Bradley.

- ¡¿Qué pex, Bradley?! – exclamó un joven afroamericano con rastas, quien llevaba una camiseta color verde con amarillo y pantalones de mezclilla.

- ¡Kya! – exclamó Desmond - ¡Kofi Kingston!

- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? – replicó Kofi con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba sus manos con Desmond y con Alex, quienes estaban emocionados de conocer a dos superestrellas de la WWE.

**_&%&%&_**

_**Some guy a live dem life and dem nuh really waan check it**__**  
**__**Dem have nuh girl nuh wife nuh woman dem nah select it**__**  
**__**Sometime mi haffi wonder if dem headset dem wreck it**__**  
**__**Jah know dem ago bun well if dem don't waan correct it**__**  
**__**So please, dem nuh wannabees**__**  
**__**Dem hangout wid too much dogs and catch fleas**_

- ¡Santo Dios! – exclamó Ezio, quien se había acercado corriendo a Butters y varios de sus invitados - ¡Chicos, no van a creer quiénes están en la fiesta!

- ¿Quién? – inquirió Butters mientras bebía un poco de cerveza.

- ¡Sheamus y Kofi Kingston!

Butters escupió la cerveza y exclamó:

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- ¡¿Sheamus y Kofi Kingston?! – exclamó Ike - ¡¿Dónde?!

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó Georgie, el gótico - ¡¿Ellos están aquí?!

- Sip – respondió Dougie -. Sheamus es el novio de Bradley.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos.

- ¿Sheamus es novio de Bradley? – intervino Ruby - ¡Wow, eso sí que no me lo sabia!

_**Dem nuh waan nuh honey, dem only waan di money**__**  
**__**Dat's how mi know seh dem bwoy deh all a move funny**__**  
**__**Look like dem lost, livin in di past**__**  
**__**One ting mi haffi tell dem**__**  
**__**Dem better move fast, before we get crossed**__**  
**__**Badman nuh cater fi dem just because, mi go so then**__**  
**_

- ¡Joder! - exclamó Ike - ¡Bradley tiene buen gusto! ¿Y quiénes más llegaron aparte de ellos?

- Bueno, están Alex y sus amigos… Y deben de estar por llegar Daniel Cross y Clay Kaczmarek, el ex novio de Desmond… Y otros más.

- ¡Miren! ¡Son Sheamus y Kofi Kingston! – exclamó uno de los invitados muy emocionado al ver a los aludidos entrar al patio de Butters.

Las mujeres empezaron a gritar y los hombres a buscar algo con qué escribir para pedirles un autógrafo a ambos hombres famosos. Otros más empezaron a tomarse fotos con ellos o a tomarles a ellos.

En fin, la fiesta se volvió un desmadre... Y probablemente lo será más con la llegada de otros invitados inesperados.

_**Well I don't really care what people say**__**  
**__**I don't really watch what dem waan to do**__**  
**__**Still I got to stick to my girls like glue**__**  
**__**And I mon nah play number two**__**  
**__**All I know the time it is gettin dread**__**  
**__**Need alot of trees up in my head**__**  
**__**Got alot of damsel in my bed to run dat red.**_

Mientras, en el bosque, Kyle y Cartman estaban contando cuentos de terror con el fin de matar el condenado aburrimiento que empezaba a darles lata y por la falta de sueño debido a los mosquitos, lagartijas y ruidos de "espantos".

- … Entonces, llegó el chupacabras detrás de mí… ¡E intentó comerme! – narraba Cartman.

- O más bien, estabas neurótico con eso de querer convertirte al judaísmo sin razón alguna – replicó Kyle.

Cartman lo miró con molestia y añadió:

- Me desmayé… Y repentinamente me encontré en la cama tapado con tu jodida cobija.

- La cual no me la has devuelto, según recuerdo, y ni pienso recuperarla. De seguro la quemaste o la llenaste de tu hedor.

- Hedor que te fascina, ¿no es cierto, Broflovski?

El varón corpulento se acercó al pelirrojo, quien añadía con cierto sarcasmo:

- ¿Debería responderte esa pregunta, Cartman?

- Ya lo dijiste, Kyle…

- ¡Humph! Creo que jamás cambiarás…

Sin decir más, ambos varones rozaron sus labios mientras se desabotonaban mutuamente los pantalones para quitárselos con el menor ruido posible. Estando uno encima del otro, empezaron a rozar sus miembros.

Kyle rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Cartman mientras que éste le daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello. El judío, sonriente, le susurró en el oído:

- Estás mejorando.

- ¡Je! Con tu ayuda, claro está – replicó Eric mientras besaba las mejillas y los labios del pelirrojo al que tanto adoraba a pesar de no demostrarlo nada más que en la intimidad-. Con la ayuda del judío que lleva mi nombre marcado en su cuello y en culo.

El pelirrojo rió quedamente mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amante, con quien intimaría toda la noche.


End file.
